


The Brest Fortress or my tongue is my enemy (Брестская крепость, или "язык мой - враг мой")

by JacquesChristian



Series: Of Brest Fortress and Coffee Cups [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, POV Jared Padalecki, POV Second Person, Post-Supernatural 4x09 and 4x10, coffee cup, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquesChristian/pseuds/JacquesChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред и Дженсен отыграли любовные сцены. А вот что было после...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brest Fortress or my tongue is my enemy (Брестская крепость, или "язык мой - враг мой")

**Author's Note:**

> **Спойлеры:** относится к последствиям 9 и 10 серии четвертого сезона.  
>  **Дисклеймер:** не мои они, и слава богу! И даже не претендую на реальность происходящего  
>  **От автора:** просьба не судить строго. Но проснуться от того, что Дженсен кидается кружками, а Джаред настойчиво поминает Брестскую крепость... мозг вынесло - и вот результат =))  
>  **Предупреждения:** легкая нецензурщина

Фонарь на крыльце почему-то не горит, а света уличного едва хватает, чтобы ты мог попасть ключом в замочную скважину, да и то только с пятого раза. Руки мелко дрожат, и связка ключей так и норовит выпасть из замерзших, - ты опять забыл перчатки, а тут вечерами уже холодно, - негнущихся пальцев.  
Наконец, у тебя все получается. Заходишь в дом, захлопываешь за собой дверь и наощупь, в кромешной тьме крошечной прихожей, закрываешь ее на все замки. Машинально сбрасываешь обувь; в данный момент тебя так радует, что ты сегодня в мокасинах, а не в кроссовках - не хватило бы никаких сил развязывать шнурки. Да-а, пожалуй, последняя стопка текилы была явно лишней. Чертов Мюррей! На хрена ты поддался на его уговоры отпраздновать столь неожиданно свалившийся на ваши головы хиатус? Впрочем, ты же знаешь Чада. Он и трезвенника разведет на пьянку, а ты никогда трезвенником не притворялся, а особенно последнюю неделю.  
При этой мысли внутри у тебя вдруг все резко переворачивается, и ты едва успеваешь найти, за что ухватиться, как тебя накрывает приступ тошноты. Спазмы чуть ли не выворачивают тебя наизнанку, но каким-то чудом ты умудряешься сдержаться и не наблевать прямо в коридоре.  
В конце концов, тошнота проходит. Ты часто, но не глубоко дышишь - и внезапно твой нос чует запах, которого не было в доме уже целую неделю, - запах жаренного мяса. Ты не веришь сам себе, но и слух улавливает звук текущей из крана воды, и в глаза бросается полоска света, падающего из полуоткрытой двери кухни.

На ходу стягивая куртку ты на деревянных ногах бредешь прямо в этот свет, осторожно распахиваешь дверь - и опираешься всем телом на косяк, потому что иначе ты просто упадешь. Дженсен мать его Эклз! Собственной персоной. Моет посуду в твоем... одергиваешь себя - в вашем, конечно же, в вашем доме. Срань господня!  
На нем одни только домашние тренировочные, нет ни футболки, ни носков, ни даже тапочек. Тебя всегда удивляла его способность не мерзнуть даже когда в доме от силы двадцать градусов тепла. Он не очень любит духоту и жару, и все время открывает окна, а ты, в свою очередь, ненавидишь мерзнуть, и в такую погоду, как сейчас, находясь дома, постоянно натягиваешь на себя плотные джинсы и как минимум две майки.

Ты сбрасываешь куртку на пол и почти не дыша заходишь внутрь помещения. Тихонечко останавливаешься в двух шагах от него - можно прямо отсюда протянуть руку и коснуться его голой спины, но ты не смеешь, и просто присаживаешься на полированную поверхность массивного дубового стола.  
\- Дженсен?  
Он настолько глубоко ушел в себя, что не слышал твоих шагов, (хотя ты и в одних носках почему-то тихо ходить не умеешь), и вздрагивает от неожиданности, едва не выпустив из рук свою любимую кофейную кружку. Но не поворачивается к тебе и даже не бурчит под нос мрачное "привет", как это бывает утром, когда любой нормальный человек с хорошо развитым инстинктом самосохранения не подойдет к нему ближе, чем на пять футов, пока он не выпьет первую кружку кофе.  
\- Ну же, Дженсен? - ты не выдерживаешь и дотрагиваешься до его плеча, и моментально отдергиваешь руку, потому что от твоего касания Эклз застывает как каменный. Так бывало только в самом начале вашего знакомства, когда вы только начинали работать вместе и твои неожиданные проявления дружеских чувств заставали его врасплох. Но он уже тогда мастерски умел играть на публику и выдавать желаемое за действительное, и только ты знал, как напрягается в твоих объятьях его тело, на мгновение словно превращаясь в мраморную статую с застенчивой улыбкой и несколько удивленным взглядом. 

Ты кривишься, не умея скрывать свои чувства. Целую неделю, даже чуть больше, с той самой злополучной сцены с Женевьев, ты не можешь достучаться до него. Словно перед тобой не Дженсен Эклз, партнер по работе и, по совместительству, по личной жизни, а также лучший друг, учитель и наставник, и порой самое невыносимое, но самое обожаемое существо на свете, а по меньшей мере Брестская крепость. Да, ты не такой тупой и необразованный, как почему-то кажется окружающим. Ты всегда любил историю, и когда вы изучали в колледже Вторую мировую войну, ты - спасибо польским предкам - живо заинтересовался не только американской версией ее изложения, но и тем, как это было на самом деле. И, помнится, героизм защитников этой небольшой крепости тебя так потряс, что ты частенько, ну по крайней мере про себя, стал употреблять это выражение - "стоит как Брестская крепость". Молча и намертво, до последнего.  
Сейчас оно подходит к Эклзу как нельзя более лучше. Целую неделю тишина; ни касания, ни даже взгляда прямо в глаза. Вы общаетесь только на съемках, да и то он обходится минимальным количеством слов. Спит в гостевой спальне, причем, там же спят и собаки - дезертиры хреновы. Уходит еще до того, как ты встаешь - что для него наверняка просто пытка, со съемок удирает, лишь только звучит последнее "снято", а дома сразу же запирается в комнате, и ты не видишь его абсолютно. Как же тебя это за...долбало!

И ты уже нарочно кладешь руку на прохладную кожу его спины и с каким-то мрачным злорадством видишь, как напрягаются все мышцы этого прекрасно развитого тела, как застывает линия плеч и его начинает едва заметно трясти от ярости. Но тебе плевать. Тебе просто плевать, потому что это невыносимо, эта тишина убивает тебя целую неделю. И ты, наконец, взрываешься:  
\- Мать твою, Эклз, может хватит?! За*бала уже игра в молчанку! 

Тишина. Ну точно Брестская крепость. Тихушник херов! Он ведь и не кричит никогда, никогда не срывается, даже если ты знаешь, что довел его до белого каления. Просто уходит в себя, вот как сейчас, словно запирает все внутренние двери на здоровенные засовы - и не достучаться, не доораться, не достать его ничем: ни криком, ни руганью, ни мольбами о прощении. Только когда он увидит, что тебя сжирает собственная совесть, только тогда, и то может быть, он смилостивится и заговорит с тобой. Господи, каждый раз думаешь, что уж лучше бы он тебя просто прибил или уж убил, чтоб ты не мучился, чем выносить все это.

\- Ну в чем я виноват, может ты скажешь? В том, что по контракту подписался на все закидоны режиссеров? Или в том, что Сэре непременно нужно было заставить меня раздеться? В чем? Это же работа, просто работа, такая же, как и у тебя... Ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда!.. Подумаешь, у меня на нее встало, да хер бы с ней! Ну почему я не обвиняю тебя в том, что ты лапал Джу..

Мимо твоего уха что-то со свистом пролетает и разбивается о дверной косяк. Потрясенный, ты затыкаешься на полуслове и ловишь ртом внезапно кончившийся в легких воздух.  
Вглядываешься в сотню осколков разлетевшейся вдребезги кружки, которую Дженсен упорно мыл все это время, и переводишь ошеломленный взгляд на него.  
Дженса бьет уже заметная дрожь, но лицо его совершенно, абсолютно ничего не выражает, а глаза.. В двух изумрудах и то больше жизни. Пустой взгляд, сузившиеся до точек зрачки и отчего-то слипшиеся стрелками ресницы.  
Ты смотришь в эти глаза и тебе кажется, что перед тобой разверзлась бездна и ты падаешь в нее, и падаешь, и падаешь.. Целую вечность, хотя на самом деле ровно через пять секунд (почему-то ты это точно знаешь, словно где-то внутри тебя вдруг включился хронометр) он отводит взгляд и почти бегом проносится мимо тебя вон из кухни, не обращая внимания на то, что острые осколки впиваются в его босые ступни. Ты не успеваешь его схватить. И только слышишь, как с грохотом захлопывается дверь его комнаты.  
Господи, черт бы меня побрал за мой язык! - вот и все, что крутится в твоей голове.

Ты же прекрасно знаешь, в чем дело, за неделю только полный дебил не дотумкал бы. И знаешь, что виноват, и знаешь, в чем виноват. И знаешь, что полностью заслужил и эту ярость, и ледяное спокойствие, и тишину. Нет, конечно, мало ли с кем не бывает: ну встало на хорошенькую девчонку, ты же не евнух, в конце концов, да и геем ты никогда не был. Это все Эклз с его чертовыми губами, которым и Анджелина Джоли может позавидовать, и зелеными глазищами, и телом, от которого фанатки на двух континентах с ума сходят, совратил тебя с пути истинного. Ну помолчал бы он денек-другой и, глядишь, успокоился бы.  
Так ведь нет, тебе надо было в тот же самый вечер нажаловаться Чаду, так неудачно заглянувшему на огонек. И в словах ты не сдерживался, нет, думая, что вы в доме одни, потому что Эклз исчез со съемочной площадки в неизвестном направлении и домой ты приехал один. А Дженсен неожиданно вернулся, прямо посреди твоей бурной, не совсем связной после трех бутылок пива и полбутылки текилы речи, заглянул в гостиную... - и с тех пор все это и началось.  
Так что, как ни крути, а язык твой - враг твой. И это ты тоже теперь очень хорошо знаешь.

Не знаешь только, как это все исправить. Но ты попробуешь. Ты обязательно постараешься, ты что-нибудь непременно придумаешь, ведь у тебя еще целая неделя впереди, до того, как он улетит к родителям в Даллас до самого Рождества.  
Надо только собраться с силами, - вот сейчас, вот ровно через пять секунд, - и пойти вслед за ним, и вышибить к черту эту запертую дверь...


End file.
